Different Directions
by flutterfield
Summary: Fresh from the summer after their National win, the New Directions find themselves trying to get used to changes. Will the remaining original members ride the winds of new faces and talents or will they go against it? Can they manage to win the second time around?
1. Episode 1: Preview

**Episode One (Preview): Something Special**

Blaine

_You would think that the New Directions have somehow reached superstar status by now, but no. That sparkle died out quickly over the summer. Granted, I've managed to walk from the parking lot to my locker without any danger, the athletes still look at me as if they're up to something sinister. _

_The choir room, I keep expecting Kurt to gallop in here, greet me this morning with a hug and adjust my bow tie, of course he's not going to. _

_**Bzzz bzzzz**_

_Speak of the little devil. _" Well you're up early, freshman."

Tina

_This is it Tina, your year, finally. No more fighting for solos, no more teen queen drama and also no Mike. I guess this is fate, I am going to be the team captain this year and I won't have any distractions. _

"Tina!" Artie wheels down the hallway looking worried, "Have you seen her? She's here." "What? who?" and there she was out of the corner strutting, not walking but strutting, towards us. She glides past us adjusting her sunglasses and heads straight into the choir room. Brittany appears behind her and stops to whisper to me, "Why is Mercedes here, wow, growth spurt much?"

_I do not need this right now._

Will

"I cannot just let you into the club Unique." "And why not?" she says flicking her hair. "We have auditions, at the end of the week, show us what you got then." I say sternly. "So the New Directions are picky now, no matter, I know I'll blow you all away." She turns around to leave but stops with a threat, "I know you need a new soloist and your old members do not have the ability to get you a consecutive win. But I can." I slump into my chair. _She's right, we need her._


	2. Episode 1: Something Special

Episode 1

Blaine

_You would think that the New Directions have somehow reached superstar status by now, but no. That sparkle died out over the summer. Granted, I've managed to walk from the parking lot to my locker without any danger, the athletes still look at me as if they're up to something sinister. _

_The choir room, I keep expecting Kurt to gallop in here, greet me this morning with a hug and adjust my bow tie, of course he's not going to. _

_**Bzzz bzzzz**_

_Speak of the little devil. " Well you're up early, freshman."_

Tina

_This is it Tina, your year, finally. No more fighting for solos, no more teen queen drama and also no Mike. I guess this is fate, I'm going to be the team captain this year and I won't have any distractions. _

"Tina!" Artie wheels down the hallway looking worried, "Have you seen her? She's here." "What? who?" and there she was out of the corner strutting, not walking but strutting, towards us. She glides past us adjusting her sunglasses and heads straight into the choir room. Brittany appears behind her and stops to whisper to me, "Why is Mercedes here, wow, growth spurt much?"

_I do not need this right now._

Will

"I cannot just let you into the club Unique." "And why not?" she says flicking her hair. "We have auditions, at the end of the week, show us what you got then." I say sternly. "So the New Directions are picky now, no matter, I know Unique will blow you all away." She turns around to leave but stops with a threat, "I know you need a new soloist and your old members do not have the ability to get you a consecutive win. But I can." I slump into my chair. _She's right, we need her._

Lara

Ugh, they never change. Every school I transfer to, these cliques and packs. We're all just a bunch of cliches. "You, got a light?" I say to this lanky guy leaning by the bleachers. He's wearing too much eyeliner, smells like nicotine and root beer. He hands me a lighter as he takes a swig of his Marlboro. We smoke in silence. I step on the cigarette butt and walk towards the campus, he shouts, "Hey," I turn around and smash full face into another girl, who squeals. "Watch where you're going, these are the new Jimmy Choo!" she looks up to me and takes two steps backward, clearly terrified to be inches close to a person with a nose ring. "Maybe _you _should watch where _you _are going." She flips her hair, "C'mon Rory, baby,we're late for the assembly." The boy apologetically nods and takes her hand to go up the stairs and walk through the double doors. The other boy is gone.

Lima, of all the places my stepfather could move us, he chose Lima. I walk through the corridors and already people are staring, I doesn't matter.

Red and white banners are strewn across the bays, welcoming the students for another year. I walk into a small office and find myself standing in front of a bright and enthusiastic Indian man. The principal shakes my hand and motions me to take a seat. They all say the same thing, "Ms. Stacie you may have the highest GPA of all the juniors in this school." he says looking confused. I place my second hand army boots on his desk. "We have a lot of academic clubs, I'm sure you will fit in just fine," he continues as he shoves my feet off his desk with a ruler. "I have no plans to join any of them Sir, no offence." I say. "Well it's too early to say that. Here are your schedules and Ms. Stacie, Welcome to McKinley!" I take the papers and rush out.

"Seriously, the smell of teen cologne makes me want to throw kick each and every one of these students into an abyss. Figgy, assembly time. Let's get this over with before I have to breastfeed Sue Jr." A towering woman in an orange tracksuit shouts as I exit to the sea of students heading to, I assume, the school gym.

Sam

"This feels a tad bit weird, they're not with us for the first time." Rory says to Sugar as she adjusts his necktie. "Let's just focus." Artie says comfortingly, wheeled in by Joe.

"Guys phones away." Mr. Schue walks in and gathers us in a show circle. "But Santana wants to hear us sing," Brittany pleads. "Give them to me, I'll hold them." Ms. Pillsbury puts out her hand and Blaine, Santana and Tina surrender their phones. "Hon, we're about to start, I'll leave my phone to Ms. Pillsbury okay? Talk to you after, love you."

Emma

"Hi Santana, they're all a bit nervous without you guys, but I know they'll be amazing. Yes, Blaine is wearing a bowtie..why are you laughing?" I take my seat by the side of the stage next to the rest of the teachers and keep the phones on my lap as they take their places behind the velvet curtains.

"Students of McKinley High, welcome back. Let us not ruin the start of the school year with a list of complaints from the members Dungeons and Dragons Alliance, they have made it clear, they are _all _allergic to sunlight. And now to please put your hands together for last year's National Show Choir Champions, the New Directions!" the students jump out of their seats, roaring, as Brittany and Artie stand center and the rest behind them are revealed.

Mummy they call me names

They wouldn't let me play

I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday

'Hey Brittany, you look like an alien

With green skin you don't fit in this playpen'

Well they pull my hair

They took away my chair

I keep it in and pretend that I didn't care

'Hey Artie, you're so funny

You've got teeth just like Bugs bunny'

Oh, so you think you know me now

Have you forgotten how

You would make me feel

When you drag my spirit down

But thank you for the pain

It made me raise my game

And I'm still rising, I'm still rising

Yeah

So make your jokes

Go for broke

Blow your smoke

You're not alone

But who's laughing now

But who's laughing now

So raise the bar

Hit me hard

Play your cards

Be a star

But who's laughing now

But who's laughing now

We broke out of the box

Swallowed your pride

You got that ego cough

Let the haters hate

You're like way too late

See I got a message from you

'Hola, I'm proud of you'

'Oh my god babe your voice is like wow!'

My reply: Who's laughing now

Oh, so you think you know me now

Have you forgotten how

You would make me feel

When you drag my spirit down

But thank you for the pain

It made me raise my game

And I'm still rising, I'm still rising

Yeah

So make your jokes

Go for broke

Blow your smoke

You're not alone

But who's laughing now

But who's laughing now

So raise the bar

Hit me hard

Play your cards

Be a star

But who's laughing now

But who's laughing now

So make your jokes

Go for broke

Blow your smoke

You're not alone

But who's laughing now

But who's laughing now

So raise the bar

Hit me hard

Play your cards

Be a star

But who's laughing now

They bring the house down. Mike, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana are all screaming from wherever they are, I scramble through each of them, saying their friends did well and everyone's excited and that they are terribly missed.

Brittany

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away._ _Catch a falling star and Lord Tubbington eats it now the star has gone away. _

I wonder if Lord Tubbington would like Honey Stars for dinner.

"Alright! New Directions, the assembly was a success and our audition list is full, the first day back!" Mr Schue struts into the choir room, doesn't he ever run out of vests? He grabs a chair and sits down, "I know this year is a bit weird for everyone. Most of our members are gone and we need new voices. But I want us to focus, defending champs people," he says pointing over to our trophy, which was a total disappointment 'cause I expected gold to come out of that pot like Rory said. "So homework, a set list for regionals, we need to start rehearsing. They haven't released the theme this year but I want at least 2 songs from each of you, a solo or duet and a group number. We can't get rusty." he stands to write on the whiteboard. "And by the end of the week I want you to nominate two members for Captain, a boy and a girl."

"I'm nominating us dearest." Sugar squeaks, planting eskimo kisses on Rory. Artie adds, "I thought he was getting deported, anyway, I know y'all love muh swagger, Imma be captain fosho." Tina laughs, "Mr. Schue you know voting is pointless right?" "Yup, politics is a dirty, dirty world, I know." I say and they all turn their heads. "It's true, my prom dress is still stained with punch." Blaine stands up, "If I may Mr. Schue, I think I know something that can decide.."

"Are you kidding me, it should definitely be Tina and Blaine. They're both seniors, experienced and hello everybody, I know you missed me." "Why does she sound like Rachel?" I ask my friends who have all become silent. There's a small girl with cropped hair standing in front of us, she's wearing knee length boots over her jeans, a grey shirt and a teal blazer, her nose looks awfully familiar.

Rachel

"R-r-Rachel? What are you doing here?" Mr. Schue stutters. "I'm here to help of course, you obviously need it." "Does Kurt know you're here?" Blaine asks. "No, I flew in this morning. Now, Mr. Schue, seriously, it's Tina and Blaine." I say, leaning on the piano. "That's very sweet Rachel, but we need to be fair, I think Blaine and I are leaning towards the same thing, a sing-off, in public." Tina suggests and I feel a bit disappointed, she needs to learn to _take _what's rightfully hers. "Yeah, the faculty can judge or..." Blaine adds. "I don't see how a sing-off can determine who should rightfully lead the group this year," Sam interrupts. "I mean, we all know you two are 'performers' especially you Blaine, you know how to handle an audience. But that doesn't mean you can lead us to another championship." "And the quarterback can? That was Finn, not you." Sugar says. I roll my eyes. I did not fly home for this.

"Enough. I'm giving you the end of the week to choose two people, if you all nominate and vote for yourselves we'll let the new members decide!" Mr. Schue shouts and I take a seat next to someone, who I don't recognize, I double-take.

Joe

"Rachel, hello?" I wave my hands in front of her face. "Ohmygod JOE?" she covers her mouth. "Uh, yeah." I respond. "What did you do to your hair?" she asks, mortified. "I cut it, people do that y'know? Is it bad?" She shakes her head, 'no', but continues to stare. Everyone settles down and Mr. Schue sets up a schedule for individual training. I know one thing, I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for the New Directions.

* * *

Sam

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

There's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

"_You promise to call everyday and when we fight we won't sleep until we're okay, okay?" Mercedes looks up at me, tears in her eyes. "Yes. I promise. And I'll do everything I can to be with you." I say, taking her into my arms. _

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not

And who I am

_I get to the airport just in time to say goodbye. Her mom gives us a concerned look. "I hate today." I manage to say. "I'll call when I get there." she whispers to my ear as I hold her close one more time and let her go. I struggle to look through the crowd. I stand on a bench and make sure she sees me every time she looks back, she does, five times, until she's out of my sight._

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

* * *

Blaine

"Kurt says Hi." I rush up to Rachel as we walk into the auditorium. "Just hi?" she asks. I take out my phone to read out Kurt's text a few minutes ago, "Wait let me..ah..here..Please tell her she is doing something very stupid, there is no use waiting for Finn there aaaaand when she flies back I will hurt her, really hurt her. Also I am very jealous that she's there with you. I love you and..oh..it ends there." I put my phone away. "He's right y'know." I say. "Yeah, it's really good to be back." she replies. "No, that this is stupid. You know Finn doesn't fly back anytime soon, there's something else that's bothering you. You're running away from Kurt because he noticed it too. He can pry it out of you, so you're here, hiding."

"Alright, everyone, be nice." Mr. Schue instructs as we take our seats. A girl walks in first, she seems shy and nervous. She belts out Adele's "Set Fire to the Rain", her voice cracks on the first eight bars and she runs away. We cross her out of the lists in our hands. Most of the students on the list just want to belong somewhere. Some freshmen want the security a winning team provides. The next few people get in as band members. Mr. Schue calls in the final auditionee, Unique. We all look at eachother, quite stunned. She's not wearing her usual eye-catching garb. "My name is Wade and I'll be singing 'Today My Life Begins'". She turns around, whispers to herself and sings into the spotlight.

I've been working hard so long

seems like pain has been my only friend

my fragile heart's been done so wrong

I wondered if I'd ever heal again

Ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same

All around me I can feel a change (Ohh)

I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me

leave the past behind me, today my life begins,

a whole new world is waiting It's mine for the taking,

I know I can make it, today my life begins

life's too short to have regrets

so I'm learning now to leave it in the past and try to forget

only have one life to live

so you better make the best of it

I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me

leave the past behind me, today my life begins,

a whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking

I know I can make it, today my life begins

I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me,

leave the past behind me, today my life begins,

a whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking

I know I can make it, today my life begins,

today my life begins...

The auditorium is filled with a resounding end note. I stand up and applaud, she smiles. The rest of the New Directions stand up as well. "Thank you Wade." She bows and leaves the stage. "Well, I didn't expect that." Mr. Schue sighs.

Tina

Everyone proceeds to the Choir room, I take a detour to my locker, just to get away for a while. I cannot believe what I just did, but Rachel's right, I need to step up.

_"Unique, I'm Tina." I offer a handshake. "You're a junior? Right? What if I told you I can help you get into the New Directions, and guarantee you the Captain spot next year?" "That seems tempting, dear. But in what position are you to make such promises?" she asks opening her sequined locker door. "That's my point, I don't have any position, not yet. When you get into the club, Mr. Schue will ask you to vote for Captain. I'm okay to work with any of the boys.." "You're asking me to vote for you. I assume campaigning is not allowed, otherwise you wouldn't be here. I'm sure Unique can get into your little club and she will be team captain no matter what happens." she shrugs. "You won't get in." that stops her, "All the members get a say, and to most of them, you're still competition, we've been doo-wopping behind divas like you for so long, they can say you're too much of a powerhouse to get in. When you audition, play it down, it'll surprise everyone." I walk away._

What happens when I'm captain and Unique hogs the spotlight like Rachel? That's definitely not what I want, but scamming my way doesn't feel right either. I dial Mike's number and head straight to the girl's restroom, tears welling up, "Hey..I did something really bad..."

Sugar

_**Team Captains Rory x Sugar**_, I scribble on my ballot. Rory kisses my cheek and hands our votes to Mr. Schue. "Alright, that's it, just one more left." Unique finally hands hers and Mr. Schue starts to tally. Everyone waits scattered around the choir room. Blaine and Brittany are standing on their chairs behind me looking outside the window whispering about something. Unique sits quietly next to Tina who seems to be quite sad, maybe she knows she's losing. Joe, Sam and Artie are laughing over a video on an Ipad. Rachel walks in and stands beside Mr. Schue who stops scribbling before she can peek.

"I have to say guys, I did not expect this outcome. Our male team captain won by five votes and our female team captain almost won by landslide. "Almost?" I ask. "Lost by two votes, and one abstained." he answers. "Congratulations to the two students who will lead us to another championship, Blaine Anderson and Tina Cohen-Chang!" he announces, clapping with the rest of the club. Sam seems unamused.

Rory makes a sad face beside me and slumps on his chair, "It's okay cutie, let's go shopping on the way home, I need some retail therapy." Mr. Schue ends our meeting, reminds us to do our homework and we all say our goodbyes for the week.

Tina

I felt dizzy, nauseous and wrong as Baine and I stood in front of our friends. "Feels good doesn't it. Told you you can do it! Proud of you!" Rachel whispers into my ear, gives me a hug and walks away. "I have to leave some books in my locker, but catch you later, Co- Captain." Blaine smiles and catches up with others.

"Maybe the thing you really need Captain, is to trust in your friends, clearly they all voted for you." Unique says. "You didn't?" I ask. "No, I couldn't. A team captain is a leader, someone who sacrifices a lot for the good of the group. Not someone who's selfish and thinks getting what she wants is more important. See you around, Captain." she leaves.

Blaine

I love the peace and quiet of an auditorium, this one especially. The last time I had this to myself it was opening night and Kurt walked in and kissed me, I wonder how his day is going?

"I thought you left, I need to tell you something." Tina says, emerging behind the curtains. "Yes, co-captain?" I tease, she sits next to me on the stage. Only then I notice her eyes are puffy and red. What made her cry now?

"I did something, and it wasn't right but I did it. Nobody will forgive me for it." she sobs. She proceeds to tell me how she helped Unique get into the New Directions, she asked for her vote and promised her the Team Captain spot next year. She continues saying Rachel told her to step up and she did not want to lose this time. "It's our year. But now it's ruined, stained. And I was so wrong about everybody." she adds.

"Hey," I say holding her chin up. "It's not like something like this hasn't happened before, I mean remember Sunshine? That was worse. I'm not saying what you did was okay, but it's done. We can't remove her from the club, I think she's a good addition, but the only thing we can do right now is to get everybody working together to win this year." "I want to apologize to everyone, I feel like I betrayed them." she says wiping more tears. "See, that's what sets you apart. You never let your ego get in the way, well, most of the time. C'mon stand up." I take her hand and lead her to the center of the stage.

Now there you are.

Yes, there's that face.

That face that somehow I trust.

It may embarrass you, too.

Here me say it.

But say it I must,

Say it I must

You have the cool clear

Eyes of a seeker of wisdom and truth,

Yet, there's that upturned chin

And the grin of impetuous youth.

Oh, I believe in you,

I believe in you.

I hear the sound of good

Solid judgment whenever you talk.

"_Go home Rachel," I plead. "I am home." she answers letting her feet dangle on the edge of the stage. "No, home to New York, home to your dreams." "Dreams aren't as good as they seem to be." she sighs. "Then do it for Kurt. He died you know, or at least his dreams of ever going on Broadway died the day you got your letters. And he's very happy right now, he's having the time of his life. But I know that the Kurt Hummel who owned this very stage still cries a little inside because you're where he wanted to be. And you're wasting it!" I say raising my voice._

"_I'm nothing there, nothing. I want this," she stands up hugging the cool auditorium air. "I want to be here, the place where I was someone special, I was part of something special."_

"_I don't know what happened to make you think you aren't special. But you need to go back there and give it your all and work your hardest, the same way you did when slushies were being thrown at you!" I add._

_She turns around and walks out._

Yet, there's the bold, brave spring

Of the tiger that quickens your walk.

Oh, I believe in you,

I believe in you.

And when my faith in my fellow man

Oh but falls apart,

I've but to feel your hand grasping mine

And I take heart,

I take heart.

To see the cool clear

Eyes of a seeker of wisdom and truth,

Yet with the slam, bang, tang

Reminiscent of gin and vermouth.

Oh, I believe in you,

I believe in you.

Oh, I believe in you,

I believe in you.

I give Tina a long hug and from the corner of my eye I see a shadow move towards the door.

**Bzzz Bzzz**

_**Rachel:**_

_**Thank You, see you soon.**_

-end-

_A/N: So here it is. Episode 1, I really appreciate those who subscribed to this story after reading the preview. I hope you guys like it. :D Please do contact me if you feel like there are parts I should improve and stuff. :D Thank you! :D_


End file.
